


Modern Chivalry

by CaptainKirby



Category: Original Work
Genre: Chivalry, Coats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 04:35:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5771560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainKirby/pseuds/CaptainKirby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even today, people still have a hint of chivalry. Especially when it comes to the small things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Modern Chivalry

The night's revels were marvelous. Both maidens and gentlemen danced and talked and laughed while they indulged in the finest food and drink that sir Richard Arming and sir Henry Coldron could find in the market that morning. Yes, they might both be seventeen, but they are "sir" Richard and Henry. Over fifty souls packed into Sir Coldron's humble abode, warming themselves mainly with body heat. For an event planning on such short notice, it was a rousing success. People drifted out into the cold air as the night came to a close. They mounted their steeds and rode off into a magical winter night.

Sir Richard stayed afterwards a while to help Henry clean up the chalices strewn about.

"I believe this officially marks our success as social individuals." Henry called from the next room over.

"Agreed. People will be talking about Henry and Richard's party for at least a week."

"Maybe two."

"I wouldn't go that far." Richard replied as he picked up another chalice behind the divan.

"And the ladies... they were all over me." Henry said as he walked into kitchen balancing a stack of platters two feet high.

"Another overstatement. There were two, and you were the only person they knew, and they were too scared to meet other people. Of course they clung to you."

"Hey, I'll take what I can get."

Richard could stop from smiling. He walked into the kitchen and helped Henry unload the platters.

"Do you want to stay the night?" Henry asked, "it's hella cold outside, and you have to walk home right?"

"Yeah, I'll stay the night. Thanks." Richard's house hold didn't expect him to come home that night anyways. He spent many nights with sir Henry, going on adventures that would last until the ungodly hours of the morn.

After Richard and Henry cleaned the platters, Richard looked for a place to sleep for the night. He moved some blankets off of a chair, and found a coat. And not the kind of coat that Henry would wear, both because of size and style.

"Henry!"

"Yeah?"

"Someone left their jacket."

"Who?"

"How would I know?"

"Look at a name maybe?" Richard rolled his eyes at his oversight. He looked inside the jacket, and found the initials M.V. next to an interesting seal depicting a humming bird.

"Know anyone with the initials M.V.?"

"Nope."

"Well. Crap."

Richard slept on the chair that night, but not very well. And by no fault of the chair. He couldn't get his mind off the maiden's jacket. She must've been cold, out there in nothing more than her chamber clothes. When morning came Richard set out on another one of his quests, except this one of a much smaller scale. He felt like the prince looking for Cinderella. Except the jacket probably fit more people than the glass shoe.

Richard first consulted a manifesto of possible ladies who attended the party, but due to the lack of family names on the list, it was of little help. About seven different women had a name that began with M. Next he examined the seal. Richard could've sworn that he had seen the hummingbird somewhere before.

"Richard, what are you doing with a girl's jacket?"

"Someone left it at the party, mom."

"Oh. It looks nice."

"Yeah... do you know what brand this is?" Richard showed her the humming bird seal.

"Hmm, I think that's from a store downtown. Looks unique."

"Really?"

"Oh! That's where I've seen it before! It's a place called Chirp's Designer Wear."

Richard ran outside without another word. He had a heading. He mounted his trusty steed and rode off to the local market place. Maybe the clerk kept good records. He could figure out who M.V. was from that.

The crowd caused quite a ruckus in the market that Sunday. Chariots blocked the streets, vendors shouted at passersby, and Richard could not find a place to leave his steed for the life of him. He wandered around for at least fifteen minutes before a spot opened up, which he galloped into.

Richard found the store quickly, he could see the humming bird seal on the roof. He walked inside the shop, and glanced at the walls of garments. Coats and jackets of the finest taste, with fur and cloth, hung from wooden hangers. An old lady watched me from behind a counter.

"Are you looking for anything?" she asked after a minute.

"No, but do you know who bought this?" Richard put the coat on the counter. The old woman looked at it for a moment, made some sort of sigh and then searched through a stack of papers.

"Here we are. A young lady came in about a week ago and purchased this."

"What's her name?"

"Megan Vaughn."

"Thanks!" Richard left the establishment without even touching the merchandise. He returned to his home once again, and found a list of locals and the locations of their homes. He scanned the list for a Megan Vaughn, which he found on the second to last page. Richard wrote down the instructions to her home, and set off again on his steed.

The ride to Lady Vaughn's residence was smooth and uneventful. When Richard arrived at her house, he dismounted his steed and strode proudly to the front door, coat slung over his shoulder. He knocked twice, and a woman opened the door.

"Is this Megan's house?"

"Yes... who are you?"

"Just a friend. She left her coat at a party last night."

"Oh, she's out walking the dog, I'll give it to her when she gets back."

"Nah, I'll take it to her. Which way?"

"That way," The woman pointed down the street.

"Thanks!" and before the woman could say another word, Richard twirled around and walked back to his steed.

 

Megan hadn't realized that she left her coat at the party until the next morning, when her mom asked her to walk the dog when she was done with her homework. Megan agreed, but when she went to grab her coat from the hanger, it was gone. So, now she was walking her Labrador Retriever out in the twenty degree temperatures with nothing more than a long sleeve shirt and jeans. Great. She shivered as she walked, missing the heat of her house.

About five minutes into the walk, Megan heard the sound of an engine behind her. She didn't turn around, or really acknowledge the vehicle, until it drove alongside her and rolled down the window.

"Hey! Are you Megan?" A boy asked from the driver seat.

"Yeah..." Megan stopped.

The boy parked the car and got out, "Then, I believe this is yours."

He presented her coat to her. Megan took it slowly and put it on.

"Thanks."

"No problem. Later!"

"Later..."

The boy drove away. She didn't know his name. Megan stood there in confusion as her phone buzzed with a call from her mother about a boy who found her jacket.

 

Sir Richard rode off in his mechanical steed with a ridiculous smile on his face.


End file.
